Flores no Travesseiro
by Kikis
Summary: Flor que selava a partida, embalando os sonhos. Talvez a vida pudesse transformar a flor naquilo que os realizaria... [Para Lally] KikyouInu


**Flores no travesseiro (AU)**

Por Kiki 

Para minha querida 'mestra' e amiga, Lally (Kikyou Priestess) 

--

A primeira coisa – e única - que sentiu ao entrar no cômodo foi o cheiro terrivelmente forte de sândalo e queimado. Antes de se dar conta, a palavra 'incenso' surgiu em sua mente. Estava um breu. Diabo de aroma que começava a despertar-lhe uma fina dor de cabeça.

Penetrou na escuridão com os membros rígidos enquanto os ouvidos captavam a respiração macia de quem ocupava o recinto. Já estivera ali tantas vezes... A cama de casal estaria ao seu lado esquerdo, a cinco passos, para ser mais exato. Se continuasse a andar em linha reta, chegaria a janela – provavelmente trancada, contava somente com a sorte para que houvessem esquecido-a aberta. Respirou profundamente, porém não demorou a arrepender-se. O nariz formigava. Trincou os dentes. Como qualquer ser conseguia dormir tão serenamente com aquele... Espirrou.

Devia estar a uns trinta centímetros da janela, talvez mais, talvez menos. O fato era que imediatamente pôde visualizar as paredes salmão, uma garrafa de vinho caída perto de seu pé, com o líquido seco tingindo o vidro esverdeado em alguns locais. Era questão de segundos até a voz pausada escoar. Umedeceu os lábios ressecados e esperou. Felizmente – ou não – ela não o deixava aguardando muito para iniciar um quase litúrgico questionário, dado ao fato que sempre invadia o quarto, por mais que ela o repreendesse por isso.

-Espero que dessa vez tenha uma explicação convincente.

Virou-se lentamente com um sorriso amarelo. Coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, adiando o momento de encará-la devidamente. A irritante voz interior ria com gosto, "És um homem ou um rato, senhor! Por que hesita tanto em encontrar os orbes de uma dama!". Grunhiu, erguendo o queixo rapidamente. Então, toda aquela explosão de coragem e orgulho esvaiu-se.

Os olhos dela estavam semicerrados. A tonalidade castanha havia escurecido pela raiva, o estúpido pensamento de que pareciam uma 'barra de chocolate meio-amargo' tão logo veio como se foi.

Os dedos finos e pálidos seguravam a manta de forma que cobrisse o peito. Não que a visão fosse inédita – dizer isso seria o mesmo absurdo que falar que existiam joaninhas roxas. Todavia, ela sempre o recebia com aquela atitude puritana. Suspirou pesadamente. Assim que devia ser. Para que insistir tanto em uma mudança num detalhe inútil como aquele? Claro, que se ela cedesse poderia ver com mais freqüência o belo par de seios e com certeza não reclamaria se fosse abençoado com essa sorte.

Reprimiu uma risada. Graças aos deuses que a dama não lia – ainda – pensamentos ou o chamaria de machista até quando não pudesse.

As madeixas negras caiam-lhe pelos ombros e cascateavam pelas costas. Impaciente, ela tirou a franja do rosto. Mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou profundamente.

-Então..?

-Eu só entrei porque Maggie-sama disse que o cliente já havia partido. –Apressou-se em falar.

A moça bufou impaciente. Enrolou o cobertor em volta do corpo e levantou-se mau-humorada.

-O ponto não é esse...

-Não comece!

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Não comece o que?

-Semana passada você estava ocupada demais mesmo para dar 'oi'. Depois, no fim da tarde, você não está... Sendo que misteriosamente ouvi sua voz na cozinha. Seria um fantasma? Mas espere... Está vivinha na minha frente!

Girou os olhos. Era tudo o que faltava, o outro tirar satisfações de sua vida como se fosse seu pai. Aquele ritual já a desgastava. Será que ele não era esperto o bastante para descobrir por si mesmo o que se passava em sua cabeça. Continuou com a postura irredutível e cruzou os braços.

-O que está insinuando?

O rapaz deu uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto andava despojado até o leito e sentava-se, no passado a mulher costumava ser mais direta com as respostas. O tempo havia ensinado-a a enrolar, infelizmente. Balançou a cabeça. Seu gênio era tão ruim – ou pior – que o dela, mesmo que não conseguisse competir com a língua ferina.

-Insinuar? Estou apenas concluindo. Se queria ser discreta, minha querida, creio que falhou. Agora, se sua intenção era ser explícita... Bom, o sucesso é notável! Simples assim: está me evitando.

As pálpebras ainda maquiadas fecharam-se pesadamente. Massageou as têmporas demoradamente e foi até o armário do outro lado do quarto. Sua vida turbulenta não lhe deva folgas. Nem mesmo para poupar de ter que enfrentar um menino crescido mimado aos extremos.

No final, tudo aquilo era inútil.

-Como é inteligente... Mesmo assim, continua lento. – Debochou no momento em que retirava o penhoar da gaveta com violência – Pensei que talvez desistisse de me procurar. Foi esse o recado.

-Suas palavras ácidas não me machucam mais... – Retrucou friamente – Fui anestesiado pela própria dor.

Os lábios rosados tremeram enquanto os punhos cerravam-se na peça de roupa cobalto. A respiração acelerou-se, acompanhada daquela famosa dor no peito. As costas arquearam-se quase imperceptivelmente, engoliu seco. Ele estava no seu direito de feri-la, já que havia feito um tanto pior... Nada mais justo. Ele não sabia que era uma dor dupla, a de machucar e ser machucada.

Inalou o ar fedendo a incenso do cômodo. Precisava ser forte. Continuar com aquela atuação deplorável consumia a cada dia mais um pedaço de sua alma condenada. E ela esperaria pacientemente, fragmentada, com o líquido rubro molhando os pés até que o último pedaço fosse levado. E nesse dia, estaria livre. Não passaria de uma casca vazia, no entanto, nada mais sentiria. Nem as correntes apertadas daquele amor impossível, muito menos a humilhação que era submetida sol após sol.

"Invejo que foi anestesiado pela dor..." Pensou consternada. "Nem merecedora disso sou. Não importa o quanto eu tenha sofrido, o ferimento sempre arde o mesmo tanto".

Contou até dez mentalmente. Nada de perder a compostura, especialmente na frente dele.

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Apenas ver como anda. Estava preocupado, mas vejo que está muito bem...

-Realm-

-Ou será que não?

Estremeceu. Podia ouvir os passos pesados. Era engraçado, os anos passavam e ele não mudava nem o jeito de andar ou falar. Sempre gozando de indelicadeza em ambos os casos, como se fizesse questão de deixar sua marca permanentemente. Personalidade forte, cara amarrada. Fora o temperamento terrível que a atraíra. Algumas vezes pensava que era impossível, era tão difícil de se conviver quanto ele... Contudo, sempre acabavam juntos de alguma forma.

-Eu te observo faz um tempo... –Murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que o pulso disparasse – Está cada vez mais miserável.

Bufou irritada enquanto desvencilhava-se dele.

-Muito gentil de a sua parte informar o que já sei.

-Está nessa porcaria de vida só porque quer! – Exclamou, já perdendo toda a paciência que não era dono.

-Porque _preciso_! Ou pensa que eu adoro seduzir, cortejar, me insinuar, falar algumas palavras para depois abrir as pernas para um homem _diferente_ a cada noite! Ah, claro... Ainda tenho que fingir que estou _adorando_! – Riu amarga – Não te parece divertido?

-Você pode vir comigo! Sabe que pode!

Nostalgia... Odiava tanto a sensação quanto a palavra. O número de vezes que ele lhe dissera 'pode vir comigo', 'vamos embora e ficar juntos' era incontável. Parecia que não se cansava da velha promessa. Bom, se ele não se mostrava cansado, ela já estava. Há muito.

-Ir com você..? Pare de brincar comigo! Diz que está preocupado... E some por quanto tempo? Ah, sim... Porque um ano é absolutamente _nada_! Mais outros três. E devo lembrar-lhe que nesse meio tempo meu pai me vendeu para esse prostíbulo para pagar as dívidas depois que minha mãe morreu! O que você havia dito antes? Ahn sim... "Eu não vou deixar seu pai te vender! Custe o que custar". Você nem estava aqui... Tinha ido viajar! Buscar "seus sonhos". Para quem sempre entoou em alto e bom som que queria dividi-los comigo, me saiu um belo homem de palavra.

Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, assim como gritava sem sequer notar. Todo o rancor estava sendo vomitado junto às palavras. Era tão mais fácil falar tudo sem pensar, em um surto de raiva.

-Enquanto foi buscar seus sonhos, destruiu todos os MEUS! – Virou-se abruptamente, a manta envolvendo frouxamente o corpo – Sabe o que é nem ter o direito de sonhar? Nem mesmo ter esperanças de que outro alguém vai me tirar dessa vida como as outras meninas... Ter que apenas se contentar em possuir comida e cama. Porém o preço é alto demais...

-Se prefere ficar aqui do qu-

-CALE A BOCA! – Berrou– NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO SABE! Não tem que agüentar um estranho metendo em você toda noite! Não sabe como é que é... Tudo quebrado... Tudo despedaçado... Filhos, família... VIDA! Nada! Posso nada! Apenas continuar abrindo as pernas por essa coisa que você ama realmente: dinheiro.

Estava mais leve, com certeza. Todos os músculos se relaxaram de supetão e então suas pernas não mais suportavam seu peso. Caiu de joelhos, os fios negros cobrindo a face e a manta deslizando pela cintura. Uma frágil boneca de porcelana... Era isso com que se parecia quando toda a máscara de imponência caia.

-Eu mudei, Inu-Yasha... Não adianta vir aqui com velhas juras...

-Não mudou, Kikyou. – Sussurrou enquanto abraçava-a.

--

_ -Te beijar é muito chato, Inu-Yasha. – Suspirou a adolescente apoiando seu corpo contra a árvore._

_ O garoto afastou-se estupefato enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Franziu o cenho. Como assim, beijá-lo era 'muito chato'? Abriu a boca para contestar, indignado, entretanto, foi interrompido antes que pudesse dizer qualquer sílaba._

_ -Você faz movimentos circulares com a língua o tempo TODO. – Mostrou girando a própria língua – Se o beijo se resume a isso, é extremamente tedioso, sabia?_

_ Kikyou jogou a trança que repousava no ombro para trás. Espreguiçou-se manhosa e começou a descer a colina vagarosamente. Inu-Yasha correu atrás dela, a pegando pelo pulso._

_ -Onde pensa que vai me deixando aqui?_

_ A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_ -Se pensa que vou namorar um garoto que me faz dormir enquanto beija, está enganado. Vou para casa. – Falou tranqüilamente._

_ Desespero. O coração batia descompassado, as mãos suavam e tremiam – não se assustaria se descobrisse que nem uma caneta conseguia segurar corretamente. Odiava isso em Kikyou, direta demais. Claro, todos reclamavam que o mundo precisava de pessoas que fossem totalmente sinceras, mas ela... Bom, ela era isso ao quadrado. Meias palavras, eufemismo, indiretas... Todas esse vocabulário era inexistente no dicionário da filha mais velha dos Higurashi junto com outra importante companheira: sutileza._

_ Provavelmente era por isso que metade da cidade estava interessada nela. Agora mesmo, não conseguia tirar os olhos da moça bonita. O vestido branco de alças balançava na direção da brisa. Obviamente, por ser branco e estar ensolarado era quase impossível observá-la direito – a não ser que almejasse tornar-se um cego. No entanto, estava linda do mesmo jeito. Com ou sem vestido cegante._

_ Ah sim, a adolescente era um poço de arrogância. Normalmente, pessoas com treze anos tinham uma variedade de problemas com a auto-estima, certos exemplares de gente até mesmo entravam em depressão. Também havia aqueles que não podiam nem ver um espelho que urravam sobre sua feira imaginária. Kikyou não era assim. Estava muito bem, obrigado. Segura, passo decidido, fala doce, porém ácida... É, provavelmente os homens eram uns bandos de masoquistas, para metade da cidade a admirar por sua "meiga" personalidade._

_ -Então como é que se beija direito, senhorita sabe-tudo?_

_ A menina sorriu marota. Pegou a mão de Inu-Yasha e o guiou de volta para perto da árvore._

_ -Aqui está muito sol... Vamos para lá. Vou te ensinar a ser um pouco mais... criativo._

_ Estreitou os olhos._

_ -Deve ter beijado um monte de gente par-_

_ -Só você e mais uns dois garotos. Não fico dividindo saliva com todo mundo._

_ Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, em claro sinal de mau humor._

_ -Até aí eu também estive com mais umas duas, três garotas! E nenhuma delas reclamou._

_ -Porque eram tontas, foi muito rápido ou não sabiam a diferença entre um beijo bom e um ruim. – Respondeu calmamente – Pronto! – Disse animada – Na sombra é melhor, não? Sente-se._

_ -Para que me sentar? Não me diga que é errado beijar de pé também?_

_ -Eu apenas disse para se sentar! É mais fácil demonstrar assim._

_ E exatamente como ela ordenou, ele se sentou. Um pouco contrariado, mas se sentou. Kikyou apenas sorriu amistosamente, não aquele sorriso de mostrar os dentes, e sim uma leve curvatura dos lábios, reprimindo-os um pouco._

_ -Bom... De vez em quanto dê uma sugada na língua e nos lábios, só que tome cuidado, está bem? Mordidas de leve também..._

_ -Só isso? – Franziu o cenho._

_ A moça revirou os olhos._

_ -Tem que variar... Ser criativo... Sei lá, seguir os instintos._

_ -Se eu fosse seguir os instintos... – Murmurou, no entanto, parou de repente. Não seria muito inteligente ver a reação de Kikyou se completasse sua frase. Contentou-se em ficar calado._

_ Um sino soou longe fazendo com que os dois jovens respirassem profundamente. Já estava na hora de mais uma daquelas missas enfadonhas e intermináveis com aquele padre que mais tossia do que lia os salmos e parecia que morreria a qualquer momento de ataque asmático – ou seria bronquite? Os mais maldosos escondiam as risadas com a mão e depois, quando o sacerdote se recuperava após sentar-se e usar de uma bombinha estranha, cochichavam desapontados: "Não foi dessa vez que tive o prazer de ligar para o hospital... Ou funerária"._

_ Ainda havia o ajudante idiota. Por mais novo que fosse, era tão exaustivo quanto o velho em seus sermões intermináveis. Tudo era pecado. Sua diversão principal era implicar com Kikyou por apreciar de 'leitura pagã'. Associava a esse gosto o porquê das roupas que 'provocavam libido'. Um estúpido exagerado, como ria a mãe da garota. "Os seios dela mal acabaram de começar a se desenvolver... Pelo amor!"._

_ -Hora da missa... –Começou Inu-Yasha – Está com vontade de ir?_

_ -Nem um pouco, mas, bom, se não formos..._

_ -Bah! Aquele padre maluco nem vai notar que não está lá. Além do mais, ninguém precisa saber o que ficou fazendo enquanto estava ausente._

_ A menina riu, concordando com a cabeça._

_ -Acha que estou pronto para uma instrução prática? – Sorriu Inu-Yasha._

_ -Isso só depende de quanto tempo seu cérebro demora em processar uma informação._

_ -Ora su-_

_ Mas a garota já o calara._

_--_

_ Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, acordava com um sorriso no rosto._

_ Não que não apreciasse as manhãs. A tranqüilidade pairava pela casa usualmente assombrada pelos gritos de seu pai e o choro de sua mãe. Era somente o silêncio e o característico ruído da geladeira. Entretanto, nos últimos meses não tinha muitos motivos para acordar contente. Não se recordava dos sonhos, bons ou ruins. Quando era menor, o imenso mundo que sua mente libertava durante o sono a fazia mais leve._

_ Saudosa época..._

_ Seus olhos relutaram em abrir-se. Piscou algumas vezes, lutando contra as pálpebras pesadas. Não era de seu apreço dormir por demais. Quanto mais ficava deitada, mais o cansaço se abatia contra o corpo. As horas correriam e só começaria o dia nos próximos cento e vinte minutos._

_ As cortinas de renda estavam fechadas, possibilitando com que a luz entrasse fraca no quarto de paredes violeta. Estranhou. Gostava de deixar a janela escancarada para que o sol a despertasse, contudo, naquele dia... Prendeu a respiração, surpresa e virou-se, o único resquício da noite anterior era a marca no colchão. Soltou o ar e coçou os olhos. Sempre assim, de manhã, sem ninguém perceber, ele partia. Se ficasse causaria problemas, mas pelo menos poderia avisá-la quando estivesse indo._

_ Encolheu os ombros. Esse era o jeito dele. O que poderia fazer? _

_ Franziu o cenho quando viu no outro travesseiro uma singela camélia rosada com um bilhete do lado. Deu uma risada. Não era do feitio do outro deixar esse tipo de coisa, já que seu romantismo era zero. Não reclamava. Odiava todas aquelas coisas melosas e exageradas também._

_ Abriu o papel dobrado ao meio, curiosa. Uma genuína expressão de ternura lapidou seu semblante. Era meio que uma brincadeira. Coisa de criança, mesmo que já tivessem passado da infância algum tempo... Bom, ao menos **ela** já havia atravessado aquela fase. Quase maior de idade, Inu-Yasha conservava o aspecto pueril em certas ocasiões._

_ Não reclamava. Gostava. Dava certa vivacidade que não possuía._

_ -Bobo... –Kikyou suspirou enquanto deixava a flor e o bilhete em cima do criado-mudo. Estava escrito:_

**_Casa comigo?_**

_ Mas a vida não fora tão bondosa quando esperava. E por diversas vezes, ele partira. O pai acabou por contrair dívidas intermináveis e para mostrar que era realmente um desalmado após matar cruelmente a esposa, vendeu a filha para um prostíbulo._

--

-Desde quando você fuma?

-Não me lembro. –Respondeu secamente enquanto sobrava a fumaça cinzenta.

Observavam o jardim que era possível visualizar da janela do aposento dela. Dois copos de líquido âmbar e um cinzeiro repousavam no parapeito. O sol nem havia se posto direito e já bebiam enquanto ela fumava. Péssimos exemplos, todavia, quem ligava? Não havia mais intrometidos vigiando cada passo dado.

Kikyou estava nervosa. Tragava e dava baforadas tão rápidas, que não se surpreenderia se sufocasse. Os dedos tremiam, ansiosos. Maldita impaciência. Maldito Inu-Yasha. Por que não partia logo como em todas as outras vezes? Mais uma tragada. Dia horrível. Dormira apenas três horas – nem queria ver o tamanho das olheiras -, estava cansada, irritada e ainda aparecia um filho da mãe a importunando.

-Seus pulmões devem estar nojentos.

-Exatamente, os MEUS pulmões. Deixe que pelo menos disso eu cuido, ok? Já que tudo que passa por suas mãos acaba desaparecendo.

-Não acredito que você virou uma chaminé...

-Melhor chaminé do que praga. Pode finalmente me dizer o motivo da adorável visita? Esteve me perseguindo o dia todo, acho que mereço saber.

Não respondeu. Pegou o copo e virou tudo de uma vez. Sentia o líquido inflamando sua garganta e descendo como brasa. Aquilo o acalmou por alguns instantes. Esvaziava a mente para poder pensar direito.

-Seu aniversário.

-Foi há um mês.

Inu-Yasha suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção à poltrona perto da cama. Sorriu tristemente.

-Eu sei. Vim aqui para comemorar atrasado.

A moça não se moveu. Continuou apoiada no parapeito, a contemplar o pequeno lago de águas tingidas de laranja pelos últimos raios de sol. Em toda a história, a estúpida era ela. Para a dor não se tornar tão insuportável, precisava culpar alguém... Qualquer pessoa. E o alvo preferido fora o rapaz que se sentava em sua poltrona. Amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro e cobriu os lábios com a mão. Sentimentos traidores. Cerrou os olhos que já ardiam pelas lágrimas e então, escorregou até o chão.

Um soluço, dois... Perdera a conta. Novamente, ele tinha a abraçado.

-Tola... Se pensa que eu vou embora para você ficar me amaldiçoando para o resto da vida, está enganada.

-Seria tão mais fácil... – Choramingou.

Enterrou o rosto no peito do homem e chorou como nunca lhe era permitido.

-Essa noite, você está livre... – Sussurrava-lhe perto do ouvido – Já falei com Maggie-sama.

Pelo menos, naquela noite...

--

Não haviam feito coisa alguma. Apenas permaneceram deitados, a trocar carícias. Roçar dos dedos na nuca até as costas, que causava diversos arrepios. Ou então beijos delicados pelos ombros.

Quando acordou, pensou inicialmente que tudo se repetiria. Sua visão captou a flor rosada no travesseiro ao lado, suas pétalas vistosas e frescas. Fechou os orbes chocolate. Seria eternamente assim... A partida selada pela camélia, vegetal que quase passara a odiar. Marcava o fim de sua pequena felicidade.

Então, quando observou com mais atenção, dedos envolviam o caule curto. Todo o rosto perdeu a pouca cor enquanto sentia a respiração acelerada no pescoço.

-Casa comigo?

Não era mais brincadeira de criança.

FIM

**N/a: Olá D**

**Aqui é a Kiki-chan, Kiki ou Kikis para quem não conhece... E bom, não tenho muito a dizer. Essa fic vai para Lally, querida amiga, que merecia um texto muito melhor Mas foi tudo o que consegui fazer por hora!**

**Detalhe: o aniversário dela foi dia 23/07... Estou um tanto atrasada, bom... XD**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO \o/**

**Para todos os outros que leram: Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Reviews, por favor :D**

**Beijos,**

**Kiki**


End file.
